Cicatrices
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Enobaria habia sido mentora durante gran parte de su vida, pero mientras reconstruye lo que la rebelión destruyó en si misma y conoce la nación en que se convirtió Panem después de la guerra, una de las personas menos esperadas le enseñará que las heridas dejan huella, pero las cicatrices nos hacen cambiar el mundo.


_**[[**_ _Este fic participa en el Minireto de julio para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"._ _ **]]**_

 _ **="**_ _ **Cicatrices"**_ __

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **-.-.-¡Vamos distrito 2!-.-.-**

Después del inicio del gobierno de Paylor, hubo muchos cambios en Panem. Ahora vivimos en una república democrática con 13 distritos unidos entre si. Los trenes que en su momento fueron una amenaza para los rebeldes, a dia de hoy han sido rediseñados para el uso público.

Los últimos Juegos del Hambre, duraron cuatro semanas, y la vencedora resultó ser la nieta de Snow: Erika Bierman, esa estúpida niña que era blanco de muchas de las blasfemias del distrito, fue la última en quedar viva en unos juegos para los que no hubo mentores, solo tú, y tu vida en juego.

Esa niña no salió inmune de La Arena, prueba de ello es el parche que oculta su ojo derecho, el trozo de tela que oculta la cicatriz que traspasa el lugar donde residía un ojo color claro; todos los que vencimos a Los Juegos del Hambre obtenemos cicatrices permanentes, ya sea en el exterior... O en el interior: son cicatrices de batalla.

No eres el mismo después de eso. Nunca. Y nunca lo seremos: sólo queda seguir adelante.

Los viejos hábitos nunca se pierden, y no quise mudarme a ningún distrito, yo permanecí en la tierra que me vio crecer, la que me deseó suerte en un juego que me arrepentí de jugar, más no de ganar... El segundo distrito de Panem siempre será mi hogar, junto con la profesión que me enseñó: ser una mentora, el trabajo que se me confió al ganar mis primeros Juegos, transmitir mis conocimientos, mi fuerza, mis experiencias, a una joven mente dispuesta a aprender de ellos: Erika vino a mí unos meses después de ganar sus juegos, a perdirme ayuda. Como persona sigilosa y astuta que he sido desde joven, nunca confié en ella; como presentación, aseguraba que sólo quería saber defenderse, que le enseñara a luchar, pero no confié en ella hasta encontrar sus verdaderos objetivos. Deseaba unirse a los Soldados por la paz (quienes reemplazaron a los agentes de la paz), la gente que ahora defiende nuestro país de amenazas tanto internas como externas; una extraña carrera para la vida de una vencedora, y una excapitolina.

"¿Por qué lo haces?" le pregunté un día, cuando estaba colmando mi paciencia.

"Creo, que de alguna manera se lo debo al país. Pero nunca entenderías el concepto de deber a alguien..." me respondió.

De eso han pasado ya años, y creo en su palabra; _el pasado no cambia, las personas sí_. La fuerza que se necesita en La Arena, va de la mano con el egoísmo: tu vida, tu riesgo, tu triunfo; la fuerza que me ha demostrado en este tiempo ella, es diferente: tu pasado, sus errores, nuestro futuro. Yo nunca enseñé eso a ningún tributo.

La chica a la que entrené, hoy es una soldado. La Enobaria que sonreía con arrogancia y sus dientes modificados, ahora da una sonrisa sincera, al ver a la discípula que más le enseñó, partir en el tren que la llevará a un destino incierto, por proteger al país, que algún día vio sufrir.

Han pasado mas de 10 años desde que salí de la arena, y el cambio más grande que he visto en mi vida no ha sido la tiranía por la república, ni el que los distritos estén comunicados en todos los medios y casi no haya clases sociales, ni que ahora todo el pais celebre fiestas como "navidad", " pascua" ó cumpleaños, sin el temor a la violencia bruta; sino el ver que las heridas son poderosas, pero las cicatrices nos hacen dejar huella en el mundo.

 **-.-.-Fin-.-.-**

 _NÚMERO DE PALABRAS: 595 (evidentemente sin ninguna nota)_

 **E** ntre una cosa y otra, no sabía como redactar el minireto. Luego sentí que lo aplazaba mucho, y se me iba a venir el tiempo encima. Creo que al final logré que cumpliera con las características, y se vino quedando así por una canción que me gusta. Como probablemente ya leyeron, Mayra y yo nos consultamos antes de escribir, y llegamos a la conclusión de que había que consentir a Enobaria, ya que era la única sobreviviente del distrito; lo de Erika es otro tema, como en el libro nunca se dice su nombre, en la wiki sólo está el de la actriz, y como necesitaba a un personaje así, pues la puse a ella. **¡** Saludos a todos los que vienen a leer desde el Torneo entre Distritos **!**

 **Suerte, y nos leemos :)**


End file.
